The Paradox Creed
by TheKeybladeForger
Summary: When their present becomes Yuri's past and he suddenly finds himself remembering everything that's about to happen as if it already had and also things that never happened, the race is on to discover the truth behind it before his very existence is threatened by an Absolute Death; where it would be like Yuri had never even existed at all... (Heir to the Kingdom of Pandora Sequel!)
1. Of What Will Be

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Tsubasa Chronicles, XXXHolic, or anything else associated with Clamp Manga; this is purely fan-made.

**Note: **Hey guy's, and welcome to the long awaited sequel to my last Tsubasa Chronicles and Kyo Kara Maoh crossover_ 'Heir to the Kingdom of Pandora.' _Although there's going to be a very interesting twist in this story where I'm going to try using bits of Yuri's life from some of the _'alternate time-lines' _of my other Kyo Kara Maoh stories too. You know, sort of like there being a bunch of other versions of himself scattered across different dimensions just like in Tsubasa Chronicles. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!

~Prologue: Of What Will Be~

* * *

"_The future resides on the other side of our choices..." ~Fei Wong Reed_

* * *

_(Beauty From Pain by Superchick)_

_The lights go out all around me_

_One last candle to keep out the night_

_And then the darkness surrounds me_

_I know I'm alive_

_But I feel like I died_

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over_

_My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made_

_I try to keep warm but I just grow colder_

_I feel like I'm slipping away_

_After all this has passed_

_I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last_

_There'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

_My whole world is the pain inside me_

_The best I can do is just get through the day_

_When life before is only a memory_

_I wonder why God lets me walk through this place_

_And though I can't understand why this happened_

_I know that I will when I look back someday_

_And see how you've brought beauty from ashes_

_And made me as gold purified through these flames_

_After all this has passed_

_I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last_

_There'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

_Here I am at the end of me_

_Trying to hold to what I can't see_

_I forgot how to hope_

_This night's been so long_

_I cling to your promise_

_There will be a dawn_

_After all this has passed_

_I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last_

_There'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

* * *

_Nothing seemed amiss until Yuri started to feel a bit strange right after three of Sara's soldiers came to warn them that someone had infiltrated the castle. Somehow, this exact turn of events felt vaguely familiar and it left Yuri feeling very confused. He should have been just as shocked by the news as the rest of his friends were but for some reason Yuri felt like something just like this happened to him once before..._

_After that, the soldiers escorted them inside and they were walking down the hall when Yuri felt his heart start to thump uncomfortably the moment he became aware of Sara's hand inching closer to his own once they reached a certain point in the hallway. The first time this happened, Yuri was blissfully unaware of what Sara was planning. But now, somehow Yuri was aware of it and so he stopped dead in his tracks-unable to stand this strange feeling any longer-and said quietly-_

"_This doesn't feel right...something's wrong."_

_Slowly withdrawing his hand and hiding the flicker of surprise in his eyes, Sara smiled as he assured Yuri calmly, "There's no need for concern, Yuri, I'm sure that they will be apprehended soon enough. We just have to be patient and go somewhere safe for the time being."_

_Shaking his head again and still looking utterly bewildered, Yuri replied unsurely, "No, that's not it. It's just that I remember this from before..."_

_After that, Wolfram strode up to them and grumbled irritably, "Yuri, why the hell did you stop? We should keep going before we run into anymore problems."_

"_Wait Wolfram," Conrad said evenly as he took his brother by the shoulder, "Let him finish what he has to say."_

_Staring down the hallway a little further, Yuri gestured at the door and continued, "There are a bunch of soldiers waiting to ambush us behind that door. We shouldn't go this way...or else it will all happen the same way it did the last time. And I..." Then-clutching his head as it started to throb painfully-Yuri swooned suddenly and had to lean on Sara for support. _

"_Yuri! What's wrong?" Sara cried, looking very concerned about him._

_But then, looking as if he had decided something important, Yuri shook his head to dispel his doubt and confusion and before anyone could stop him Yuri suddenly grabbed a hold of Sara's hand and ran off without warning. Because it felt like deep in his heart, Yuri's entire being was screaming not to be tempted to try and change the future now that he somehow suddenly aware of it... _

_And given how Yuri was the only one who knew what was supposed to happen, this was the only way he could think of at the moment to keep them on a similar path as the one he was remembering now. After all, it was because Yuri remembered now that it was _Sara_ who grabbed _his_ hand and the two of them made their escape before the soldiers burst out of the door that Yuri realized what had to be done to keep himself and everyone else on the correct path._

_Rather baffled by Yuri's strange behavior himself, Sara was also shocked when Yuri brought him to the exact spot where he had planned to take Yuri before the soldiers had a chance to ambush them in back in the other hallway. And then Yuri slammed into the wall-successfully opening the secret passage that lead to one of the many emergency exits hidden within the castle walls,-pulling Sara along with him. _

_As they fell further down the slide leading deeper inside the catacombs, Sara noticed the odd expression on Yuri's face and wondered, _How did Yuri know how to find this place if this is his very first time here in my castle? The same goes for the soldiers. How did he know what was about to happen and what I was going to do...?

_Once they finally reached the bottom, Yuri sagged against a nearby wall, breathing heavily as he muttered quietly, "What's...happening to me...?"_

"_Yuri," Sara said, kneeling in front of Yuri and taking him by the shoulders before asking him seriously, "Are you alright?"_

_Unable to muster the energy to move his head, Yuri answered feebly, "I think...there's something wrong with me, Sara. For some reason, I'm remembering all of these things that haven't even happened to me yet. Like just now, I knew that you were going to take my hand and bring me here to escape the soldiers sent here by..." trailing off though, his eyes started to flutter and he whispered, "...no, I shouldn't say anything. I shouldn't know about any of this so what if I cause some kind of paradox? The same way that I did that day...when I met _him_ and we were sent to those ruins. I remember. That's...where you and I were when this all started..."_

"_Ruins...?" Sara asked, narrowing his eyes, "What in the world are you talking about Yuri?"_

_Forcing his eyes back open, Yuri answered with a tired smile, "Listen, no matter what happens from now on, I will always choose to believe in you. And I know that despite everything that's already happened, that you really do care what happens to me. That's why...I'll let this happen again. Because I don't...want to lose my chance to be...friends with you. I choose...to...believe...in our future."_

_Unable to stay awake any longer, Yuri fell fast asleep. Completely unaware of the fact that his very existence was in dire peril. A destiny that in and of itself was the chain that connected and bound everyone he cared about together. And Yuri still could not even begin to fathom how important he actually was to all of them; Sara included. For without Yuri, even what was happening now would have never taken place and the world might have once ceased to exist along with him when the Originators returned. _

_The Great One once said that his only purpose was to perfect the pure soul cultivated within him that possessed a special power unlike any other. If only he knew just how true those words were about to become._


	2. An Eclipsed Mind

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Tsubasa Chronicles, XXXHolic, or anything else associated with Clamp Manga; this is purely fan-made.

**Note: **Sorry, I meant to post this sooner but there's a lot of stuff going on in my personal life that keeps getting in the way. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy! And please let me know if you have any ideas or concerns with this sequel.

~Chapter 1: An Eclipsed Mind~

_(We Can't Predict The Future by The Flaming Lips)_

_We can't predict the future_

_Or resist the inevitable urge to try_

_And we want to know the answers_

_To understand the infinitude of time_

_And if that's just the way it is_

_And all that will remain unchanged_

_We cannot rearrange all the universe_

_To suit our ways_

_We can't predict the future_

_Or understand the infinitude_

_Of time and space_

_How long will it take_

_Before I can realize?_

_Realize? Realize?_

_Realize? Realize?_

_Realize? Realize?_

_Realize?_

* * *

Apart from the change where Yuri took Sara's hand rather than the other way around, everything else was unfolding much like it had originally. As soon as Yuri took off-just as he said they would-the soldiers supporting Gerald's rebellion attacked them. And as they fought Yosak soon appeared and joined the fight in order to give Conrad the chance to follow after their two wayward Kings.

"Let me handle this! Captain, you need to go after the young man!" Yosak called over his soldier while still locked in the heat of combat with one of the treacherous soldiers.

"Yosak! Thanks!" Conrad called back as he whirled around to go after Yuri before they got too far. Noticing this, Berias also turned and followed Conrad as well.

"Wait! Conrad, I'm coming too!" Wolfram shouted, but when he tried to join them another soldier blocked his path and enraged he raised his sword and snarled, "Out of my way!"

As for Conrad and Berias, by the time they reached the hall with the hidden doorway it was already closed so Berias offered to show him the exit since he presumed that Sara would have told Yuri where to go. After all, Berias knew that was Sara's plan all along but even that was a long shot given what happened before because of Yuri's unforeseen interference. How had he known? And more than that, how long had he known? If Yuri knew this was going to happen, why stay silent about it? Why not tell his companions and avoid all this in the first place...?

"This is only a guess because otherwise we would have caught up to them by now," Berias explained calmly once Conrad stopped pointlessly beating the wall trying to open the passage once more. "I'm certain that His Highness convinced the Demon King to take this route to buy them some time before the rebels find them. Either way, unless they were already captured then I believe that it would be in our best interest to go to the exit and hope they're there."

With a sigh, Conrad relented, "Very well. Then please show me the way."

"This way," Berias said and started sprinting down the hallway, unaware of the predicament that Sara had found himself in with Yuri being unconscious and unresponsive. And perhaps Conrad sensed that urgency because he ran as fast and hard as he could towards the place Berias was referring to, hoping that he would find Yuri safe and sound.

Although, Yuri was anything...but safe.

* * *

"What? Saralegui and the Demon King have escaped?" Gerald asked, sounding very irritated. After giving the soldier gave him a small nod, Gerald barked, "Block all of the exits! Make a thorough sweep of the castle!"

"Sir!" they saluted before dashing off to search the castle as instructed.

As for Murata and the others, soon after they defeated the first wave of soldiers Gunter relaxed his stance and said, "The soldiers who support the rebellion have infiltrated the castle. But how could His Highness have known? Did he notice something the rest of us might have missed?"

"What the hell are the castle guards doing?!" Wolfram shouted angrily, "They should have been on duty to prevent this very thing from happening!"

After a moment of thought, Murata spoke up and stated, "Let's leave Lord Weller to save Shibuya while we retreat for the time being."

"But...!" Wolfram began to protest when they heard the shuffle of armored men approaching and Murata continued-

"Our lack of knowledge of the situation puts us at a disadvantage. Let's just be thankful that somehow Shibuya sensed the danger and managed to get away in time."

"Wolfram. We should listen to His Eminence," Gunter agreed.

Turning to Yosak, Murata called his name and he responded, "I've got all the arrangements in order. This way!" and with that he ran off. And for a moment, Wolfram hesitated to follow as he glanced down the path Yuri had taken but when they called for him he gritted his teeth and reluctantly left with them too.

* * *

"Yuri, you have to wake up," Sara said, lifting him up and trying to shake Yuri awake. "It's too dangerous for us to stay here."

A few minutes passed before a low moan escaped Yuri's lips and his dark eyes finally flitted open. "Ow ow ow, my head is killing me," he winced, looking around in surprise before asking, "Sara? Where are we?"

Sara blinked in surprise himself, "You mean you don't remember?"

Yuri shook his head and replied honestly, "No. The last thing I remember is that you suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me off to who knows where and we fell down here. After that I must have hit my head or something because it all goes blank after that. I wasn't out for very long was I?"

"Only about fifteen minutes or so," Sara replied with a relieved smile as he helped him stand up.

Although, Sara was still reeling about the fact that Yuri seemed to be acting normally again and the event that he just described was the one that Yuri himself had foreseen taking place. Only now, Yuri seemed to think that's how it happened _this_ time too. What in the world could be going on with Yuri that was affecting his memories so drastically like this?

"By the way, do you think those soldiers work for the person who is wants to overthrow you? But how did they even get inside of the castle?" Yuri asked him.

_So Yuri doesn't recall that either, that he was most likely about to say that Gerald sent these soldiers after us. _Sara thought to himself before getting into his act as he shook his head and replied worriedly, "I don't know. I thought Gerald had the castle's security under control..." then, gasping suddenly, he exclaimed, "You don't think that Gerald was behind the rebellion, do you?"

Yuri's eyes widened with shock, proof that this time he truly didn't know anything.

Staggering and covering his eyes with one hand, Sara whispered, "I don't believe this...how could I...?"

"It'll be alright!" Yuri said confidently, "Conrad and the others will come and save us!" smiling softly, he continued, "I promise!"

Sara was honestly surprised that Yuri could say something like that in this kind of situation and was about to respond when he noticed a strange glint in Yuri's left eye. For a moment, it almost seemed like it had flashed a golden color before resuming its usual black luster. And perhaps that had something to do with what enabled Yuri to foretell the future, but Sara couldn't be sure. For now he was content on following through with his plans despite the unforeseen alteration of events and use the current situation to build Yuri's trust in him.

Keeping that in mind Sara straightened up and smiled at Yuri as he replied, "You trust them, don't you?"

"Yeah!" Yuri replied enthusiastically, leaning forward and asking, "You do, too, don't you?"

Tilting his head and smiling once more, Sara agreed, "Yes. I believe in them. Very much."

Although what he meant by this was that Sara trusted them to act exactly as planned once it came time for him to allow himself to be captured so that Yuri and the rest would inevitably come to rescue him, believing that Sara had made this sacrifice for Yuri's sake. And in a way Sara genuinely was because he wanted to become closer with Yuri both as a friend and as an asset when it came to finally putting King Ranjeel in his place once and for all. Therefore his relationship with Yuri would play a key role in what was to come in more ways than even Sara could have imagined...

For this was only the beginning of the dramatic changes about to unfold on Yuri's account.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Conrad continued to follow after Berias he finally asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Just a little further," Berias replied calmly. "It's just up ahead."

Thinking back on what happened, Conrad thought, _Back there...Yuri was acting very strangely and grabbed King Saralegui's hand and pulled him away. Long before the soldiers had even appeared. Just what in the world...?_

After running a bit further the two of them ran into a pair of soldiers which they quickly dispatched before more came spilling into the hallway from the two others conjoining right there where they stood. In a matter of seconds, Conrad and Berias were surrounded but they did not falter as they stood back to back, ready to engage in battle once more.

* * *

After finding the exit and eluding the soldiers by hiding in a coffin, Yuri and Sara made their way to Sara's room under the pretense that no one would expect them to hide somewhere so obvious. And Yuri was admiring all of the decorations in the room when out of nowhere Sara started to ask about his mother again. Because back when they were still busy hiding, Sara started to ask Yuri about his Kingdom in hopes of helping Yuri keep his mind off the danger they were in. In the midst of their conversation the subject of Yuri's mother came up just as the soldiers opened the coffin right beside theirs and decided to search elsewhere after that.

"Yuri." Sara suddenly asked. Then Yuri glanced back at him as Sara continued, "I'd like to hear more about your mother, if you don't mind."

Turning completely around, Yuri shrugged, "There's not really much to talk about..." taking a seat on the steps beside Sara and began, "My mother comes from-"

Suddenly, it started happening again. Just like before in the gardens, Yuri heard a strange sound that seemed to resonate with his entire being. It was a soft dulcet tone that echoed softly in his mind. And yet, somehow, there was a sad painful ring to it as well as the sound ushered forth memories inside of him that Yuri knew weren't _his_ and yet also somehow _were:_

_He was remembered a woman with soft ash-gray hair and emerald green eyes holding his hand as they walked through a garden similar to Sara's. Her smile was so warm that even in the dead of winter small flowers would bloom as she passed. Yuri could remember everything about her, the way she spoke with laughter in her voice, the way she would kiss his eyes as she prayed for him to have happy dreams, and also, the day she died with a soft smile of contentment and a wish on her final breath._

Wondering why he stopped all of a sudden, Sara urged him to keep going, "Well?"

Jerking himself out of the odd trance he had just been in, Yuri continued as if nothing had happened and said, "Oh, sorry, I lost my train of thought there for a second. Anyway, my mother lives very far away from here. She's always nagging me about good manners, like looking people in the eye when I'm talking to them, or greeting others with a loud voice..." thinking about his mother's usually bubbly and cheerful and above all very overzealous, Yuri sighed, "Seriously, I can't win against her. But why do you want to know?"

"I...don't have a mother," Sara replied sadly, being completely honest this time. "I don't even know what kind of person she was like. My father would never tell me. But then again, my father was a rather distant figure in my life when I was a child..."

Hesitantly, Yuri looked up at him and asked, "You don't...remember anything about your mother?"

"I dream about her sometimes," Sara answered looking away from Yuri as he pictured it perfectly in his mind. "In my dream, I'm being held by someone who cares for me. I remember the warmth of her embrace. As well as the tinkle of bells and the sound of waves. But then again, I don't know if she really is my mother or not. You have so many people who stand by your side, Yuri. But...I've always been alone."

"You're wrong," Yuri said, slowly standing up as his eyes started to shimmer and he fell into a strange trance, "There has always been someone by your side; someone that has always had you in their heart and thoughts. That person is the one who is closer to you than anyone else, even now when they are lost to you in this world. But one day you will meet them in that place and time, but only so long as you make the choice that will lead you there to that future where they exist."

"What...?" Sara blinked, honestly taken aback as he turned to face Yuri directly.

However, upon looking directly into his deep black eyes Sara could tell that this person wasn't Yuri. He had been possessed by something and his eyes were empty and listless, cold even. But somehow familiar to him. As though Sara had seen those very same eyes once before.

"You're not Yuri," Sara said at last, narrowing his gaze. "Are you the one who was interfering with Yuri's memories before? When he foretold the soldiers attacking us?"

Yuri ignored him though and just like he had before, Yuri stared past Sara towards the approaching threat and said. "They're coming."


End file.
